


The Game of Silence

by Da_Weirdo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bottom John, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sadstuckish, getshappy, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Weirdo/pseuds/Da_Weirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After beating the game, John loses his voice, the fear of his years in the game haunting him. Dave, being his best bro from another hoe, is there. But as things continue, no progress is shown, if fact, is seems to worsen slowly. </p><p>Everyone's dreading what'll happen to their dear, buck toothed, grinning friend. </p><p>Will they lose the friend they all love.<br/>Will Dave lose the one he can't live without...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

==> Be Dave Strider   
     Your name is Dave Strider and at this moment of time, you were shuffling under the covers, shifting positions every few seconds.   
This shitty bed creaked and moaned under your weight, making you huff in annoyance.   
You'd seem to have these troubling nights more often then you'd like.   
All of your friends did.   
Some worse than others.  
'The games over, dammit' you remind yourself, refusing to image the hardships of the Game you and your friends had saved the world with.   
After many... many stressful, death filled, mind shattering years, you guys won.   
You beat the game and had saved the world from major distruction.   
When you'd all come back, (Jade, Jake, Dirk, Rose, Roxy, Janey, John, and Yourself) the world seemed to have just moved one, your existence having no effect.   
But... the people who died over there, such as Egbert's father and Rose's and Roxy's mother, weren't coming back.   
There wasn't even a record of them ever living.   
Yes, there were pictures, but no personal records, anywhere.   
Rose and John took it the hardest.   
While Rose didn't let it show, John couldn't stop his from showing.   
But the raven-haired male could never talk about his problem... Roxy and Jane had both been effected, but were old enough to take eachother's comfort and push on. Kanaya, and Karkat, they'd chosen to come to earth with you too, seeing they were the only trolls left living, had been pretty unshaken.   
But, you guess that's the way they grew up.   
Karkat was hurt by the death of his friends, Kanaya as well, but they'd time and we're starting to move on, interested in the earth's ways and how to fit in.   
There horns were gone, and while Karkat ranted, Kanaya seemed fond of the new turnout.   
Dammit Strider, you're losing track.   
Jake and Jade both lost one of their grandparents, each. They only had one to begin with each.   
Jade lost her grandpa while Jake lost his grandmother. Jake wasn't effected at this point, seeing his grandmother died when he was a young age, so he took the responsibility to help Jade through her hardships.   
You still had Dirk, so you were considered lucky at this point.   
And, truthfully, you were lucky to not have lost your only guardian, and you knew that well.   
But it didn't stop the nightmares that happened every few nights.   
The nightmares of your friends dying, your own death, as well as John sitting over his father.  
All those things, they ate away at you, but as said, you got lucky.   
Rose and Jade would sometimes get nightmares so bad that they screamed the whole house awake. (You all had moved into Egbert's house) And Roxy would get memories so bad that she'd drink till she was shit faced drunk.   
Hell, the girl couldn't even sit up most of the time when she got that drunk.  
Kanaya stayed with Rose in her room and would be there to comfort her, read a story or something to get her by, while Janey made sweets for Roxy.   
Jade, as said before, had Jake with her and they'd hide under the covers and watch movies, with Karkat joining in to add silent comfort to Jade.   
Dirk acted as the man of the house and would help Jake in his very few nightmares he had.  
Most of them were about losing his friends, something you could understand well.   
John had you, and you did the best that you could. He had night mares more tha-   
*slam!*  
Your train of though was forced to a stop as you sat up.  
It was close to 3am, and the trashing covers across the room made you shoot out of bed and rush over.   
The blanket was thrown away at some point earlier of the night, only the sheet covering and distraught movements of the body under it.  
Things had been hit off the nightstand, making more noise as you hurriedly leaned over the body and shook it. The figure didn't stop spamming.   
This happened nearly every night, some worse than other times.   
And this one was pretty bad.  
"John-John!" You snapped, trying to get the thrashing boy's attention.   
The the ebony haired boy had shown no sign of hearing you.   
The thrashing wasn't as bad, but he shook wildly and rasped out painful breaths, his lips moving without sound. This is bad.   
This is worse than bad.  
You didn't think as you pinned the flailing limbs against the bed.   
You didn't think as you pinned his legs with yours.   
You didn't think while you hovered over him and proceeded to try to wake him.   
His shoulders jerked, the tear stained cheeks getting new lined from the new position.   
John's mouth opened and closed, gaping like a fish out of water, but still, no noise.   
You knew there wouldn't be any noise, there hadn't been since towards the end of the game.   
His voice slowly subsided.   
You, no- everyone had hoped it'd just come back over time.   
You'd all hoped, and hoped and hoped.   
And you all were starting to face the reality that John may never speak again.   
Even months after the game, nightmare still jeered at him and no sound left his throat.   
You blamed yourself a lot of the times, angry that you couldn't stop him from seeing the things he did.   
You couldn't stop him from fighting the fights he was terrified of.   
But you couldn't wallow in your own self pity because you needed to be strong for Egbert's sake.   
At some point, the blue eyes snapped open, switching from object to object till they landed and stayed on you.   
You searched his face, watching as he panted and let the tears slip down his reddened cheeks.   
"Hey, it's okay now," you promise and feel him start to shake, even more than he was before.   
"John, it's fine. We're here. We're all still here," you added, promise lacing your voice. He just swallowed and nodded slowly, seeming to have been transfixed on your eyes.   
You didn't mind.  
 You knew he liked your eyes and truthfully, you liked him looking.   
He was the only one you trusted to see them.   
He begun to mouth a few things in the dim room, the small nightlight km a small source of light.    
'I'm scared' is what you were able to pull from his lips, knowing he was near the verge of crying again, tears welling the edge of his eyes.    
"You want me to stay with you?" You asked. Those words weren't foreign to your lips, seeing you'd often stay in the ebony haired male's bed when this happened.   
John nodded and sniffled again, whipping the welding tears away from the edge of his eyes.   
Small droplets still still curled into his long eyelashes, but he didn't bother.   
You nod and slowly get up, grabbing the blanket and tugging it over the bed.   
Slipping off the sheets, you moved close and pressed your chest against the shaking males back.   
At your touch, he relaxed and let our a small sigh.   
The covers lazily hung over the two of you, but neither of you minded.   
The new warmth spread through your body, every bit of bare skin pressing on John's was tingling.   
You never felt this when you touched anyone else.   
Shutting your scarlet eyes, you nuzzled your face into the croak of his neck, rested an arm over his waist, and slowly drifted.   
The only thing that you heard was the echo of John's soft breathing as slumber pulled you deep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My, oh my! I never expected to get so many kudos and reads in such a short amount of times! Thank you so much guyss!!! Sorry it was hard to post. Testing at school has killed all my motivation to do anything. Once summer comes, there will be posts weekly. For now, please enjoy and excuse my writer's block! Now for a little coffee shop findings.

==> Be the Tired Heir. 

     Tired.   
Tired was an understatement.   
You felt way past sleep deprivation.   
Though, thanks to your Texan friend, you'd managed to get stuck under slumbers trap for some good time.   
When you woke, you were warm with the body pressed against your's and your mind wasn't twisting and turning.   
You saught out more warmth and ended up laying in bed with the sleeping Dave till noon.   
Truthfully, you didn't have any obligation to get up, but Dave was complaining about food the moment he awoke.   
You didn't mind.   
Well, really, you did because, hell, were you comfortable.   
The previous night was kinda just a blur, a few flashes present in your mind but none of them made sense when you tried to piece them together.   
It wasn't long till you dropped it.   
Before long, you were lazily trugging your feet down the steps, pursuing something to sooth your aching throat.   
Waddling your feet, you made it to the stove and boiled water.   
Your downturned lips soon tugged into a small smile.   
You knew what you were making.   
You knew exactly as you reached for many things.   
After a good amount of time, you were sipping on your favorite Homemade tea.   
Your father loved making this when you were sick.   
Inhaling, you moved your lazy bum to the seat beside your apple-juice-sipping friend.   
How could someone even drink so much of that stuff?  
Your friends all were tossing around a playful argument while Kanaya and Rose engaged themselves into what looked to be a new book.   
You allowed yourself to get lost in their words, the cup lifting to your lips every so often.   
You were finally zoning out when you felt a small tug on your shirt.   
Peeking open a softly lit blue irises, your eyes rested upon Dave.   
You raised an eyebrow in question.   
"Hey, yo. Dude. We should go out." He suggested, almost sounding a little strained.   
Heh.   
You idiot.   
Striders don't strain their voices.   
You rais both brows and puff your cheeks, pretending to think deeply.   
You hadn't really gone out at all.   
Maybe it'd do you some good.   
After a moment you nodded and saw Dave's lips tug into a small grin.  
Your own lips spread to show a small, but toothy grin.  
That small smile was something you claimed.   
He only ever hinted it to you and you felt like you'd do what you could to continue staring at such a sight.   
He sprung up and waved you up, explain that they'd have to change into warm clothing since, well.   
You lived in Washington.   
It was hella cold, or atleast that's how Dave stated it.   
But then again, the male wore a jacket in 60 degree weather.   
// time skip brought to you by a sock. Cause why the fuck not//   
"So I was wanderin' and stuff and I stumbled upon this l'il coffee shop 'n it was like some answered wish from a 12 year old's shitty birthday party. Y'know, the party with small, cheap food and nasty soda and mostly filled with family instead of friends." Dave ranted, his hands motioning all over the place, as if they'd explain the story better.   
You couldn't help but allow your grin to set upon your slightly chapped lips.   
When Dave got excited, you'd come to notice he'd allow his Texan accent to slip.   
Rather or not he knew about the slip, John had no intention of informing him.   
The voice was soothing, like some mothers voice to her child as she sung them a nursery rhyme.   
But his accent also wiggled out when he got nervous or flustered.   
Of course, it's very rare that you see either of said emotions.   
Snapping out of your thoughts, you shuffle through the door behind Dave into the new shop he'd ranted about.   
Getting a warm greeting from the high pitched bell attached to the door handle and well as a hastily working female from behind the counter, Dave continued to move forward.   
You followed silently (duh) and folded your hands behind your back, snooping your eyes around.   
Small frames of neatly made, hot beverages line along the wall.   
Small booths as well as a few wooden tables with lightly padded seats surrounding it, littered the floor.   
Candles, scenting the air of sweet cinnamon, were lit at nearly every table.   
The lights were dimmed and comfortable to your eyes.   
"Yo, Egbert,"   
Jumping slightly, you snapped your neck to Dave.   
"Whoa slow your roll dude, didn't mean to scare ya," he stated and you puffed your cheeks.   
"What do you want dude?"   
You moved your sky gazed orbs to the small chalk board to the left of the cash register.   
Chewing your bottom lip thoughtfully, you soon pointed to the double chocolate chip frap, earning a nod from Dave.   
As he ordered, you moved away in search of a good spot.   
A good amount of seats were taken, but you smiled as you spotted a small booth beside a window.   
You slipped into said seat, acompanied by Dave not long after.   
He moved into the other side and handed over your cold beverage.   
Don't question why you got a cold one instead of the hot one, the hot coffee burns, okay?   
After both coffees were long gone and Dave's rambling about some new beats he was working on subsided, you two leaned back and simply enjoyed the soft music and the soft scent surrounding them.   
"Ey, yo Egbutt,"  
You ignore the rude pet name and crack open an eye.   
"Y'know, why don't ya jus' sleep with me in my bed. I think it'd be more effective," he stated, slightly rushing his words and adding an accent.   
You searched his face, puffing your cheeks as you couldn't search his eyes due to the damned sunglasses he insisted on wearing.   
But the idea didn't sound bad.   
Maybe you'd even sleep better and a lot longer.   
Even Dave could sleep better maybe.   
You leaned and tapped at the blonde's lightly brushed freckled hand.   
Blue met with shaded crimson and you gave a curt nod, watching as the dark eyebrows raised above Dave's glasses.   
You grinned, seeing him so happy and flustered.   
Another small smile was shown and you locked thay picture away.  
Still wish he hadn't had his shades on though.   
"Well, then it's settled. The heir shall have the honor of sleeping in the same bed as the knight of time." He announced and you snorted, sending a punch his way.   
It wasn't long after that the two of you gathered your thoughts and headed home, sides pressed against eachother as you two made your way down town.   
Tonight was your choice of the movie marathon, and you knew it was going to be Cage filled.   
And just maybe, you can go through a whole night of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just kinda a fill/set-up for the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait guys, and probably poor writing cx anyways!! Enjoy, and thank you so so much for all he reads and Kudos guys!! Love y'all!

Dave ==> The hell ya doing, bro?  
What you, Dave Strider, the most Hella fucking rad comic writer, sick beat thrower and way-too-cool-teen were doing was being forced to sit through this really fucking terrible movie once again.  
The same cliché lines got thrown around, as well as some Spanish here and there, and truthfully, it all confused the ever living fuck outta your poor, neglected mind.  
But, yet, you sat with your lips sealed and little complaints were heard from you.  
Why?  
Because you had the biggest, nerdiest dork pressed close against your side.  
The only thing separating your bodies were the sheets that you had wrapped yourself in.  
It was freezing, okay?  
You didn't understand how the buck tooth, Cage-crazy kid could be sitting there in a short sleeve shirt and jeans.  
It wasn't human to not feel cold in this kind of weather, rather inside or outside!  
The rest of your friends had all headed up to their rooms, pooped from a 3 hour long game of Just Dance 3.  
John and you had ended up staying out for another 2 hours after leaving the café.  
The two of you shuffled around the suburbs, shoulders pressed close and stealing heat from one another through the over-sized jackets.  
With fresh, warm coffee slushing in both of your stomachs, and a soft snow fall keeping your noses lightly bitten, the extended walk seemed lovely and needed.  
You'd ended up just chatting away a storm to John, but he never minded.  
He seemed to find more interest in your talking than anyone else's.  
Not to mention his eyes would light up at the sound of your accent that the damn dork always got out of you.  
He didn't even have to try, it just happened when you hung out with John.  
But you were alright with it.  
Sometimes when he'd give you a taunting smirk, you'd begin to rap and embarrass the shit out of him.  
His giggles weren't the same.  
They weren't loud and dorky.  
No, but you did get lucky every once and a while and hear the deep wheezes and squeaks that were meant to resemble a giggle.  
They were hard to get out of the dork and only once had to heard him squeak and wheeze really loud.  
Mostly, they were soft and you had to strain to hear them.  
"Put the bunny. . ."  
Your thought is yanked to a stop.  
There were those cheesy lines.  
Moving your uncovered eyes down to John, on whom was mouthing the words as they were said, you grin.  
His lip movements matched Nic Cage's almost perfectly; it could've seemed like John was the one talking.  
"Back in the box," came the final words to that way too exaggerated sentence.  
Again, your lips stayed sealed and you had no complaints.  
Your eyes stayed on John's face as he watched the TV.  
His eyes weren't able to be seen due to the TVs reflection in his glasses, which kinda upset you.  
The rest of the movie went by fairly quickly, John leaning from side to side as if he was Cage, jumping everywhere.  
It was pretty adorable, and you had no problem admitting that to yourself.  
Truthfully, who wouldn't find this adorable lil' dork cute in a funny-dorky-attractive kind of way?  
Then the ending title came up, John plopped back into the couch and exhaled a small yawn, covering his lips with the back of his hand hand.  
His eyes were fluttering and he was trying his best to stay awake.  
It wasn't /that/ late.  
1am or so.  
But you caved and got up, pulling Egbutt into your arms bridal style.  
He pouted at first but truly didn't mind as he was carried up the steps.  
"We still chilling in my bed?"  
You ask.  
Man, there had to be some way to not make that question sound so weird.  
But John didn't seem to care and nodded, his head slowly falling onto your chest.  
 You couldn't blame him.  
The two of you needed your sleep anyways since tomorrow is the night that you're taking all your friends to one of your DJing shows at a club.  
You'd been planning this for a while, and with Rose being your sorta-sister-sorta-manager, she'd managed to book you a 3 hour DJ session at this really fucking fancy club.  
Placing the smaller male under your sheets, you striped into boxers and your short before crawling in beside the raven-haired male.  
As always, you tucked John under your arm, another small exhale being pushed past his lips.  
It was a near ten seconds before his breath was steadied and slowed, proving he was asleep.  
His face was pressed gently into your chest while you smiled gingerly at the kid.  
Johns hair stuck up in every which way possible and the small reflection of his glasses made you pull away ever so slightly.  
Removing the rather large frames, you gently place the frames onto the nightstand, feeling John move a little before filling the space between your chest and his face once again.  
You pushed your lightly freckled nose into the mess of ebony hair, your crimson eyes shutting in content.  
"Goodnight, John,"


End file.
